My Cold Heart Ignites Because of You
by Yin005
Summary: Song fic... Sparks fly. Please R


Hey guys! Thanks for clicking the link. Well… I worte this just out of boredom, so I don't think it's that good. But this is my first song fic so I hope you would still like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the song. It's by Hiro Mashima and Taylor Swift respectively.

* * *

**My Cold Heart Ignites Because of You**

The rain was pouring hard on the entire city of Magnolia. Most of the people are at their home trying to get warm. Some are in front of the fireplace, others are drinking hot beverages. One particular girl decided that, even if most of her dorm mates would prevent her from doing so, she's going outside. As she looked up the sky, the clouds were still way too dark. There's no sign of the rain stopping soon.

"A gloomy weather for a gloomy girl; what a perfect match." She said

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**  
**And I'm a house of cards**  
**You're the kind of reckless**  
**That should send me runnin'**  
**But I kinda know that I won't get far**  
_

She walked and walked under the pouring rain, without an umbrella or a rain coat. She didn't dare to look back as she would only remember the faces of those people trying to prevent her from going out. She went straight to Fairy Tail. Under this circumstance, the guild was closed. Of course, even wizards can get sick. There she was standing in front of her guild when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"I knew you would come here." said by the person hidden by the shadow of the guild post. She quickly equipped one of her swords and inquired as of who was it.

"Relax… It's just me." The owner of the voice moved out of his location.

"Why are you here, Gray?"

"Why do you think?" The raven-haired guy replied.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

"Always the rigid one huh, Erza. No time to take it easy?"

"None." She replied. He gave her a sigh before responding

"To check up on you, of course."

"Why? I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She replied. Gray noticed the way she acted and the way she raised her voice against him.

"Honestly, you are yet you're not. Yes, you're a mature lady. Yes, you are Titania Erza. Yes, you are capable of defending yourself against physical damage dealt by anything or anyone around you. Yet you still need someone to comfort you, to at least ease your pain a little. Someone who you would willingly open up to. So technically, at least I believe, no one is perfectly capable of protecting himself or herself."

"Then you're wrong." Erza left him and walked pass him.

"Tell me!" Gray shouted

"What!" She angrily replied

"What's wrong with you? I know you're the rigid, strict type of person. I get it. What I don't get is that why are you so lonely lately? You're keeping your distance again. Tell me what's wrong." Gray moved closer to her. Close enough to place her head on his shoulder.

**_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_**

"I'm… I'm… "Erza sobbed still unsure if it's right to tell Gray about her dilemma.

"You know… This is the first time I'm ever glad that it's raining." Gray said

"That way, I can never distinguish your tears from the raindrops." He added

They can hear nothing except the drops of rain falling into the ground. Both of them didn't dare to break the silence for a moment.

"I understand if you won't tell me. Just want you to know that I'll be here… Waiting…" Gray whispered in her ear.

**_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**

"Come… I'll bring you home." Gray said as he stretched out his hand to Erza

"Why? Why would you wait for something that might never happen?" Erza asked

"Hope… Faith… Trust…" He replied. He gave Erza a quick smile. And in return, he saw a smile of her face.

"It's good. You're smiling." He added

"Huh? Am I? No…"

**_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._**

The next morning, she saw him at a table surrounded by other wizards. He stood up and went to her direction. She didn't notice that she was starring as he moves even closer. He patted her hair and said…

"You know if your stare could melt someone, I would have melted minutes ago." He said

"NO!" She stood up and caught the attention of everyone in the guild. He laughed and sat beside her.

"You really know how to piss me off." She said as she regained her lost composure

"Yup… And I think I'm good at it." He replied

**_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**

She stood up and left the guild. He starred as she took her every step. Mira told him that he should stop bugging Erza before he receives punishments from her.

"You know Erza when she's mad. You don't want to get injured."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mira. Anyway, I got to follow her."

As for Erza, she took a stroll in different streets of Magnolia. Few minutes later, she decided to talk a break in one of the cafes in the area. As she sat in one of the table, the waiter handed her a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a glass of fruit shake.

"Sorry but I didn't order a slice of cake."

"He paid for that. He said to bring it here." The waiter pointed at the man who quickly hid himself from her view.

"Will you please call him for me?"

The waiter did as he was told. When Gray entered, Erza offered him a seat.

"Why didn't you bring this personally?" Erza asked

"I thought that you wanted some time alone." He replied

"I thought you wanted me to tell you about what's wrong with me?"

"Will you?"

"Maybe… Hopefully… I don't know if I have the courage and strength to do it anyway." She told him without looking in his eyes.

"I'm here. Maybe I can help you?" Gray looked at her with fierceness in his eyes

**_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._**

The stayed in that café until the sun has finally left the sky. The night sky was so beautiful as it was slowly filled with stars. As they left, Gray reminded himself that this day is certainly one of his best. Making Erza smile for almost the entire day is what he always aimed for. As they were walking back to the guild, the two of them were boisterous enough to catch the attention of the other passer-by. It was the first time that Erza even messed his naturally messy hair and still managed to tickle her back without getting punished. Certainly it was a great night.

"That's it!" Erza said

"Huh? I don't get it."

"I'm sure… It's time for me to stop thinking that Jellal could be the only person in my heart."

Gray was surprised with what Erza said. That remark left him confused. Was she thinking about Jellal all this time? Or is it a sign of hope for him? Seeing that Gray was confused, Erza spoke up.

"That's because I finally found someone who could give a spark in my life. Hopefully, that spark would ignite into a much bigger fire."

"How could you be sure?" Gray asked

"Hope... Faith… Trust… And you can add Love" Erza smiled at him.

**_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**

This time, it was Erza who moved closer to Gray and placed her head on his shoulders.

"Yeah… I know you are much more capable of protecting this little heart of mine. After all, your simple acts make my heart melt." Gray wasn't able to react to what she said.

"You'll do it right Gray?"

"O-of course…" He said as he placed his arms around Erza

"I swear, I'll be your best armor Erza; One that would not only protect you physically." He added

"You already are."

The night ended with Gray receiving a quick kiss from Erza. Afterwards, both of them entered the Fairy Tail guild as if nothing has happened, except that smile in both of their faces.

**_The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly..._**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please R&R :D  
See you next time :D


End file.
